Historie zza przypiecka
by Selassia
Summary: Hetaliowe shorty. Zbiór niepowiązanych ze sobą historyjek. Miejsce, w którym mogę pozbyć się nadmiaru pomysłów. Miejsce, w którym mogę was nimi torturować. *mroczny śmiech z oddali*
1. Problem Starożytnych Państw

**_Taki mały shorcik. Głupawy, inspirowany jakimś internetowym wpisem, chyba z 9gag'a..._**

 ** _Jak zwykle - niebetowane._**

 ** _Enjoy~!_**

* * *

 _ **Problem Starożytnych Państw**_

* * *

Kolejne Spotkanie zakończyło się fiaskiem. Starożytna Grecja westchnęła. To, że Władcy nie potrafili się między sobą dogadać, było zwykłą codziennością, ale czemu musiało się to udzielić również Państwom? Egipt siedział obrażony na końcu stołu, bawiąc się klepsydrą, Mezopotamia wbijała zmęczone spojrzenie w krwisto czerwone kwiaty po drugiej stronie ogrodu, byle tylko nie patrzyć w stronę Elamu, który również unikał jej spojrzenia jak tylko mógł. Germania dłubał sztyletem w drewnie, z miną tak złowrogą jakby zastanawiał się kogo pierwszego wypatroszyć.

Grecja wzdrygnęła się i potrząsnęła głową. Czuła zbliżającą się migrenę i obawiała się, że nawet Akupresura wykonana Chińską ręką tym razem jej nie pomoże.

Spojrzała w kierunku Rzymu, który właśnie wyciągnął pergamin by spisać protokół z przebiegu spotkania. Uniósł głowę i podchwycił jej spojrzenie, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Podeszła, odgarniając z czoła niesforny kosmyk.

\- Wybacz, Grecjo, że cię kłopoczę, ale mogłabyś mi powiedzieć który mamy rok?

Zastanowiła się przez moment zanim odpowiedziała z lekką niepewnością w głosie.

\- Dwieście sześćdziesiąty piąty przed Chrystusem...Tak myślę.

\- Kto to jest Chrystus? - Rzym szerzej otworzył oczy. Niemiły dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach, a przed oczami stanął obraz ryby wyrytej w kamieniu, zastąpiony zaraz widokiem jego stolicy w płomieniach. Obraz zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - przyznała szczerze Starożytna Grecja.

\- Jeszcze się przekonacie - do ich uszu dotarł mroczny chichot Królestwa Judy - Jeszcze się przekonacie...


	2. Ziarnko Prawdy

_**Pomysł kotłował się w mojej główce od dawna. Czas go wykorzystać. Być może będzie kontynuowany.**_

 _ **Bo pani w podstawówce zawsze powtarzała, że w Legendach jest ziarnko prawdy.**_

 _ **Jak zwykle - niebetowane. Za błędy przepraszam.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 _ **Ziarnko Prawdy** _

* * *

Lotnisko było tłoczne i duszne, jak zwykle w samym środku lata. Ludzie przemieszczali się w tę i nazad, taszcząc ciężkie walizki i wprowadzając ogólny chaos. 'Ale to dobrze' pomyślał Rosja. 'W tłumie nikt nie zwróci uwagi na osuwające się ciało. Nikt mu nie pomoże, bo każdy będzie się czuł anonimowo. "Przecież ktoś inny mu pomoże, ja nie muszę" i zanim ktokolwiek się zmobilizuje - będzie za późno'. O tak, psychologia tłumu była Ivanowi bardzo dobrze znana. Wprawdzie uciec będzie ciężej, ale kto stanie mu na drodze? Był w końcu Wszechpotężną Rosją. I przyszedł najwyższy czas by pokazać tym karaluchom, gdzie ich miejsce. 'Nim zajmę się na teraz, a Amerykę zostawię sobie na deser. Da. Plan idealny'. Koniec spokoju. Pięćdziesiąt lat teoretycznego zawieszenia broni, pięćdziesiąt lat pseudotajnego wyścigu zbrojeń to aż nadto. Teraz nadszedł czas na wywołanie wojny i zgarnięcie całej stawki.

Oczyma wyobraźni już widział, płaszczącego się przed nim Amerykę, całą Europę skąpaną we krwi, zamkniętą w jego domu. Już na zawsze.

I Jego - przykutego żelaznymi kajdanami do zimnej, kamiennej ściany, jak za starych dobrych czasów. Tyle, że teraz nie miał zamiaru z nikim się nim dzielić.

To, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć, było dopiero początkiem.

Nie musiał się nawet specjalnie wysilać by wypatrzeć blond czuprynę w tłumie. Był przecież na tyle wysoki, że wszystko doskonale widzieć, zresztą jego cel był tak głośny, że nawet gdyby nie chciał go znaleźć, ten i tak rzuciłby mu się w oczy.

Zbliżył się do niego, przepychając się łokciami przez tłum. Nóż przyjemnie ciążył, schowany w rękawie.

Był już na wyciągnięcie ramienia. Powoli wysunął stary nóż z rękawa i zamachnął się, szepcząc:

\- _до свидания, Польша_

Przed nim jak spod ziemi wyrósł osobnik dziwny, przypominający nieco Feliksa, może to przez blond włosy, choć nieco dłuższe, a może przez zielone oczy patrzące nań ze znajomą pogardą i niemalże parzącą nienawiścią. Był też nieco od Polaka wyższy i jakby bardziej umięśniony.

Rusek ze zdziwienia rozdziawił usta.

Nie przypuszczał, że ktoś przeszkodzi mu w próbie zabicia, bądź przynajmniej poważnego okaleczenia Feliksa.  
W dodatku, co było dla Ivana zdumiewające, nieznajomy trzymał ostrze staroświeckiego noża, pamiętającego jeszcze czasy cara Mikołaja, dwoma ledwo palcami i ani kropla krwi nie pojawiła się na ostrzu czy palcach ostrze trzymających, a Rosja był pewien, że włożył w atak całą swoją siłę.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze w oczy nieznajomego i zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Źrenice jegomościa stały się pionowe, potęgując i tak już sporą nienawiść w nich zawartą.  
Wyglądały kocio.  
Nie. Nie kocio.  
Pasowały do drapieżnika o wiele bardziej niepokoją ątkowo zielone tęczówki nabierały żółtej barwy. Pełne były czarnych żyłek, przechodzących gdzieniegdzie w granat czy brąz.  
To były oczy gada.

Ivan zawsze był nieco zabobonny, dlatego tak obcy dla niego, paraliżujący strach odebrał jako skutek postępującej petryfikacji. Był pewien, że spogląda w oczy samego Bazyliszka. Na pewno. Przecież słyszał, że stwór ten zamieszkuje Warszawę. Wprawdzie nigdy go nie spotkał, ale teraz...Przełknął ślinę i w akcie desperacji zacisnął rękę mocniej na nożu. A jednak nic ponadto nie był w stanie zrobić, mimo, że bardzo się starał.

Otrzeźwił go dopiero piekący ból i smród palącej się skóry, oplatającej rękojeść noża.

Wypuścił go gwałtownie, klnąc szpetnie.  
Patrzył jak rozgrzany do czerwoności metal, którego pojedyncze krople spadały mu na buty, upada na posadzkę, bezpowrotnie tracąc pierwotny kształt.  
Co dziwne - nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, a domniemanemu Bazyliszkowi temperatura ostrza nie wyrządziła najmniejszej krzywdy.

Rosja zbaraniał. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Jego serce jeszcze nigdy nie przepompowywało krwi z taką mocą i szybkością.

Z szoku wyrwał go cichy, syczący głos, niemalże ociekający jadem. Głos, który napełnił Ivanowe serce pierwotnym strachem.

\- Jakem Smok Wawelski, Obrońca Polski rozkazuję ci zejść mi z oczu rosyjski pomiocie, jeśli chcesz jeszcze istnieć na mapach tego świata - Patetycznie. Z przeciąganiem każdej możliwej syczącej zgłoski. Teatralnie. Ale wystarczyło, by Rosja nerwowo skinął głową i pospiesznie wycofał, nadal nie do końca wiedząc, co się dzieje.

Czas dla niego jakby zwolnił, niemal się zatrzymał, a później ruszył z kopyta niczym bolid F1.

Przez myśl przemknęło mu nieśmiałe pytanie, kto w XXI wieku używa jeszcze słowa 'jakem', lecz zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło.  
Ivan był zbyt zajęty przedzieraniem się przez tłum do stanowiska Aerofłotu, by jak najszybciej zakupić bilet powrotny do bezpiecznego domu. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad czymś tak trywialnym jak archaizm użytych przez kogoś zwrotów.

Smok Wawelski przyglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę plecom, znikającego w tłumie ruska. Podniósł resztki noża walające się pod jego nogami. Metal nieco już ostygł.

\- Dobre to było - stwierdził Feliks pojawiając się znikąd. Kiwał głową z pełną aprobaty zadumą - Dzięki za totalne uratowanie dupy. Mogłem się z tobą ułożyć podczas powstań. Wtedy by było... - rozmarzył się.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że by nie było. - przerwał - Rosja jest w szoku - zmienił temat. Feliksowe powstania zawsze były dla niego tematem drażliwym - więc masz chwilowo spokój, jeśli chodzi o ataki z jego strony. Poleci teraz pewnie do domu i będzie się ogarniał. Wezwie do siebie Dziadka Mroza, albo mojego kuzyna czy inne dziwadło, by zasięgnąć opinii, albo zrzuci to na omamy po samolotowej wódce. Słowem - w końcu zbierze się do kupy i znów zaatakuje, chociaż kto go tam wie...

\- Nikt nie wie. To rusek jest - Polska wzruszył beztrosko ramionami. - Chodź. Taksówka już czeka. Mamy tylko parę godzin do spotkania a ja nadal nie zdecydowałem czy iść w... - szczebiotając na temat swojej garderoby pociągnął go za nadgarstek, drugą ręką taszcząc za sobą ogromną różową walizkę. Smok pokręcił głową. W biegu chwycił swój bagaż - zwykłą czarną torbę.

Musiał wymyślić jak usprawiedliwić nieobecność Ivana. Stosunki między poszczególnymi państwami od dawna były napięte, a niepojawienie się na spotkaniu mogło zostać odebrane jako akt ignorancji, czy co tam Alfred i Ludwig ubzdurają sobie w tych pustych łbach.

Trzeba zatem Rosję wiarygodnie wytłumaczyć, najlepiej bez wspominania o zaistniałym incydencie. Przecież, w przeciwieństwie do ruska, nie chcę wywołać wojny...

...prawda?

* * *

 _до свидания, Польша - (ros.) Żegnaj Polsko  
_


End file.
